


Practice

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little magic practice.
Relationships: Arvis/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 24/The Girl Who Played With Fire

"Like this?" Cordelia questioned, calling the ball of flame into her hands. It was not large, but she could feel its heat and power. And then she released it toward the thick metal and stone target that had been erected for just this purpose. It struck with a flash and sizzle, leaving a small dark smudge where it had made contact. 

"Better," Arvis replied, a small smile playing on his face. "You're a quick study." 

"Thank you," Cordelia replied, blushing. "I need to keep practicing, though, if I'm to be any use to--" 

For some reason, Chrom's name escaped her. Or... it didn't seem as important, she supposed. She'd been enjoying her lessons and she'd been... Well, it wasn't just the magic. 

"I need to keep practicing," Cordelia finally said. 

"Then keep practicing." Arvis nodded and settled back to watch. 

Cordelia didn't mind his presence or his gaze on her. His little comments and encouragements were a true boon. If she'd be able to take this power to the sky-- 

The next flash of flame hit true, and then a third. 

Already, she felt more sure than she had the day before. Less tired. Again and again, until she glanced sparks off to the side of the target. 

"Enough," Arvis said with a nod when Cordelia looked to him. "We'll do it again tomorrow." 

Cordelia nodded, about to list off everything she needed to do and when she'd have time to-- 

"After the midday meal?" Arvis questioned. "We can meet before, if you'd like." 

"I'd like that," Cordelia said before she entirely realized what she was agreeing to. Again, she felt herself blush. 

But, when she looked to Arvis, she realized that she wasn't the only one. 

She-- Well, she supposed that all they could really do was keep practicing.


End file.
